


At the Marketplace

by mistrali



Category: Rowan of Rin - Emily Rodda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allun and Marlie at the Maris marketplace. Why they're there instead of in Rin is anyone's guess. :P<br/>For evil_little_dog's prompt at comment_fic: <i>early morning blues and greens</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Marketplace

"I have revised my opinion of the Maris-folk," murmured Marlie. Her eyes shone green in the light of the cloak she was holding up. "Their stitching is finer than any I have seen. The sequins alone..." 

Allun shook his head. He and his mother, too, had thought the Maris people too polite, hiding behind pleasantries to mask evil intent. Those in Rin called them slippery, but never had they seen them in their own home. In the newly risen sun their cloaks shone deep blue or grass-green, with here and there a silver-clad figure, as they hurried to replenish the cakes set out for buyers or scribble down an order on the hard golden material they used instead of slate. It reminded Allun of nothing so much as the familiar market square at Rin, where he had always accompanied his mother, or the chaotic Travellers' fairs he dimly remembered from his childhood. But there were also differences: the tang of the sea, the peculiar refreshments. He sipped at the strange drink he held, which was made of an odd mixture of honeyed water and the sour secretions (or so he had been told) of a kind of eel.

"It is indeed wonderful," he told Marlie. "But we have not yet bought our wedding clothes." He grinned at her and pointed to a red satin dress bedecked with sky-blue flowers. "Would that not suit you, my darling?"  
"You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed, then assumed an expression between a scowl and a smile that made Allun chuckle heartily. "Can you imagine the scandal it would cause in Rin?" she asked, laughing a little herself. "Old Lann would have turned us out of the village."

"Indeed," said Allun. "I wish she had lived to attend the ceremony," he added sadly, then brightened. "Of course, Bronden or Solla might do the same. I am such a scapegrace, I may yet do or say something before the wedding that will make you think better of marrying me."

"Fancies," said Marlie, with a shrug that said she did not care for such things. She turned away and began to ask the vendor about coarse cloth hats. Like most Rin folk, she was uncomfortable with displays of emotion. Allun only smiled, hearing the words she had not said, and put his arm on her shoulders, not quite believing that this woman was to be his wife in a matter of months.


End file.
